


【鱼ben】雾（PWP）

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: 熊晖东x南东现moyu x Benn禁和ooc，和abo私设有我只是个给泡芙老师开车的司机正文@泡芙老师《幻听》这是番外
Relationships: 鱼ben
Kudos: 1





	【鱼ben】雾（PWP）

——那句话，熊晖东权当南东现是在安慰他。

吴尧也是顾忌着白家浩才没有直接把他的床掀翻，急性子的猫一路把他拽到了南东现的寝室门口。很滑稽，他一个185的大个子被吴尧拽着走，本来就是匆匆忙忙套上的T恤衫被拽的变了形，勉勉强强的挂在他身上，夜晚的冷空气便伺机而入  
“Ben发情期。”吴尧难得的没有说骚话，“抑制剂失效了，现在也只有你能帮到他。”  
还没完全清醒的人说话都不太会过脑子:“不是还有熊皇和张明嘛？”  
“你他妈……”吴尧像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，拽着他的领口把他推在墙上，没有阴阳怪气，直接口吐芬芳。  
见势不妙，熊晖东赶紧道歉，他知道一向好相处的吴尧为什么会突然炸毛，但他没有想明白，自己为什么会脑子轴掉了去跟吴尧提张明，特别是让他把张明送到另一个omega的床上。  
生了气的猫也不管他，甩下一句“想去去不想去拉倒。”扭头就走，把他一个人晾在了空旷的走廊。  
他揉了揉被撞痛的肩膀，平时看起来小小只的吴尧居然能有这么大的力气。真的是精准踩雷，吴尧和张明的关系他是最清楚的，抛开爱情和占有欲不谈，那两个人的关系最近也变的紧张了起来。

恍惚间就走到了下路组的寝室门口，隐约间闻到一丝甜味儿，是从门缝里溢出来的还是被吴尧沾在身上了的？他混混沌沌的思考着，偏偏就是忘记了敲门。  
当他试图分辨到底是什么味道的时候，那一丝甜味儿突然就消失了，任凭他怎么去寻找都再不得不到一丝一毫。  
最后还是下定决心敲了敲门，抱着一丝侥幸，他希望南东现已经打了抑制剂，蜷着被发情期折磨的精疲力尽的身体昏昏沉沉的睡了下去，而他现在可以马上转头离开，回到可能还没凉下来的床铺上继续安安稳稳的睡他的觉。

“进。”

南东现用半哑的嗓子做出的回应打破了他所有幻想，封死了他逃离这段说不清道不明的感情的最后的路。  
他渴望南东现，从第一次闻到那飘满训练室的甜味信息素开始，或许还更早些，从南东现顶着一身寒气走进基地，脱去身上的黑色棉袄，露出他那瘦小的骨头架子根本撑不住的宽松连帽衫。  
“你好，我是新来的辅助，我叫Ben。”一句熟练的几乎听不出口音的中文，不知道已经说了多少遍才能如此清晰。  
但他这是第一次听到，专门说给他听的。

熊晖东呆呆的站在那，看着床上一丝不挂的南东现，发情热使他白皙的身体微微泛红，纤细的手指颤颤巍巍的捧着玻璃水杯，小口小口的慢慢抿着，日常干裂的嘴唇终于有了一分红润，他终于觉得不像之前那么干燥了。  
房间里弥漫着的甜腻唤醒了熊晖东记忆深处的欲望。从他第一次闻到南东现的信息素开始，血气方刚的青年就不自觉的幻想着那具散发着令他神迷的信息素的身体。  
在梦里，不止一次，那具惨白的躯体被他残暴的压在身下，他没有禁锢南东现的双手，因为他知道那个人根本就没有能力逃离，周围全是朦胧的雾气，在梦中被具象化的信息素构建起的牢笼把南东现囚禁在他的身下。梦中的南东现哭喊着，挣扎着，拳头不断的落在他的身上，软绵绵的没有一丝威胁。他肆无忌惮的在南东现的身上留下只属于他的痕迹，标记他，填满他，占有他。  
现在南东现几乎全裸的坐在他面前的床上，微笑着看着他，他一时不知道该怎么面对。  
“cat跟你说了吗？”  
他木然的点点头。  
“我不在意的，你别放在心上。”

看着熊晖东呆滞的站在原地，南东现突然感到一丝愧疚，他不是不知道熊晖东对他的意思，保持这种若有若无的“暧昧”是他的决定，他并不在意，但也不愿意就此把熊晖东一把推开，

雨雾悄无声息的占据着整个房间，本来就是极不容易察觉的味道，甚至因为这种味道太淡太不容易察觉，南东贤有那么一刻觉得，其实熊晖东是不情愿的。  
熊晖东的信息素是很稀有的，但也刚好符合他重庆人的身份。能给发情期的omega缓解燥热。omega贪婪的捕捉着空气中似有似无的凉气，一时间竟然意识不到那是让他连逃跑都不能的温柔网。alpha的信息素对发情期omega的作用非常明显，本来是为了缓解燥热，但沉溺进去了才后知后觉，那丝凉气是假的啊。最后只能无力的倒在alpha的身下，求他进入，狠狠地肏进来，粗暴一点也无妨，最好能狠狠地弄坏他。  
发情期了omega根本受不住alpha信息素的挑拨，他颤颤巍巍地试图把玻璃杯放在床头柜上，几次都没有放稳。  
“阿东。”他难受的快要哭出来，眼角被情欲染的通红，嗓子也干哑着，“阿东，帮帮我……求你了。”  
“好。”  
熊晖东没有拒绝，他几乎不会拒绝任何人，就像前两天教练突然通知他让他临时上场一样，“好。”他也是这样回答的，从不过问原因。

熊晖东朝南东现走过去，越来越重的雾气压的南东现几乎喘不过气来，被逼到近乎呻吟的喘息，瘫软无力的四肢勉强的撑着身子，似乎下一刻就会摔在床上。  
熊晖东没有让他摔下去，在前一刻接住了他的身体，南东现的脑袋撞在熊晖东的腹部，和白家浩小孩子的一坨软肉不同，熊晖东结实的让他感到安心。  
南东现下意识的伸手去抱熊晖东，却被人扶着肩膀拉开，熊晖东居高临下的看着他:“我帮你补临时标记就行了吧？”  
太冷漠了，南东现莫名的感到委屈，隔着雾气他根本看不清熊晖东的情绪，发情期的omega根本没有了平时的那番稳重，纤细的手指打着颤抓上熊晖东t恤衫的衣摆，毛茸茸的脑袋垂下来，抵在熊晖东小腹的位置。

就当他是默认了。  
熊晖东在旁边坐下，温柔的扶过南东现单薄的肩膀，把长他2岁的哥哥抱在怀里，安抚似的轻轻拍打。  
他终于清晰的闻到了南东现的信息素，那种甜味，更像是他小时候所迷恋的廉价的工业糖果，甜的过分却没有一丝温度。

被临时标记的omega缓和了一些，终于有了几分气力撑起身子，离开了熊晖东的怀抱使南东现有了足够的距离和他对峙。恢复了的手却不知好歹的揉上熊晖东的性器，你要是想怪罪他的撩拨他也能用一句“不是故意的”把你怼的哑口无言。  
滚烫的手掌反馈回来的触觉让南东现笑了出来，他抬起头看向熊晖东的眼睛，嘲笑，或是带了几分邀请。  
“你真的不打算做吗？”  
虽然是问句，但南东现并不打算让熊晖东亲口告诉他答案，身体反应永远是最真实的回应，熊晖东低沉的喘息更加鼓励了他的行为，越发卖力的挑逗着那人已经起了反应的性器。  
熊晖东扶着他肩膀的手逐渐用力，但最后也没有把他推开。南东现大胆把他推到在床上，褪下熊晖东宽松的运动裤，连带着内裤一起扔到旁边。  
他的动作有些慌乱，丝毫没有平日里稳重的哥哥样子，耽于情欲的omega对alpha的渴望像蚂蚁一样爬过他的敏感地带，窸窸窣窣在顺着神经一路向上。别让他走，留住他，让他进来。  
熊晖东是他缓解欲望最好的手段，他不想就这么白白的把人放掉。  
跳过纷繁的步骤，南东现直接把头埋进了熊晖东的腿间，感受到性器在他嘴里涨大，熊晖东不断加重的喘息都领他满意。  
太熟练了。

熊晖东只用一只手就把还在努力埋头在他胯间的南东现从地上拉了起来，瘦弱的辅助赤裸的站在他面前，嘴角还留着属于他的前液的痕迹，两条细长的腿颤颤巍巍的撑着，后穴因为发情期而分泌出来的液体顺着大腿流下。  
瘦弱的脸颊攀上情欲的红，熊晖东忍不住伸手去摸，太瘦了，根本就没几两肉，两颊凹陷下去，突出了下颚线并没有棱角分明。手指轻轻擦过，小巧的脸他一只手就能抓的过来。  
怎么会有生得这么好看的人。  
熊晖东有些恍惚，一只手捧着南东现的脸，大拇指扫过他干裂的下唇，来回的摩挲。痒，南东现歪着脖子，主动去蹭熊晖东的手掌，眼睛眯起来像一只被路舒服了的猫，眼角还留着情欲的红痕，嗯嗯唧唧的惹人心痒。

宽大的手掌一路向下，伸向他两条细长的腿间，手指一路划过敏感的阴部带出一连串压抑的呻吟，还没摸到穴口就已经被完全沾湿的手指婉言谢绝了邀请，若即若离的在穴口徘徊。密密麻麻的快感点燃了南东现的神经，火花一路攀上大脑，炸裂的快感让他瞬间软了身子，熊晖东顺势把南东现揽进怀里，坚硬的性器更是借着重力直接捅了进去。  
发情期omega的后穴已经做好被入侵的准备，进入的过程毫无阻碍，整根没入直接顶到了最深处。没有任何不适，只有被填满的充实和好久没有被唤起的快感。  
南东现再也抑制不住，紧绷的身子朝后仰倒去，脖子也被拉长倒极限的角度，苍白的身体颤抖着，感受着既熟悉又陌生的快感。  
熊晖东温柔的揽过他的腰，不知道是防止他不小心摔下去还是要把他按死在自己怀里，粗大的性器似乎在南东现的小腹上顶出了痕迹，南东现甚至产生了一种被贯穿了的错觉。

好在熊晖东还是一如既往的温柔，等到他完全适应，才缓缓的挺动腰身。  
南东现完全撑不住了，软踏踏的趴在熊晖东身上，心安理得的享受着熊晖东对他无微不至的关怀。宽大的手掌轻抚他的后背，带着些许的恶趣味描摹着他突出的肩胛骨，握在手里就像抓住了蝴蝶的翅膀一样，把美丽的事物占为己有，看着他在自己手中挣扎，只要他愿意，就能轻易的碾碎着脆弱的宝贝。  
南东现看不到的，熊晖东的眼睛红的滴血，克制着内心的暴虐。  
转身把南东现压倒在床上，性器的滑出让南东现感到不满，还没起身抗议就被重新压了回去。  
alpha骨子里的粗暴被压抑的只剩温柔，熊晖东抬起他窄窄的胯部，拉起他两条瘦弱的腿架在腰上，还空出一只手去床头捞来一只枕头给他垫在腰下。  
从新进入的时候，南东现仰高了头，没有去看熊晖东的脸，手臂堪堪搭在眼睛上，微张的嘴吐出一连串的喘息，胸部一起一伏，两颗可爱的小红果也跟着跳跃。  
他都不愿意看着我。熊晖东想，他并没有强硬的去掰开南东现的手腕，尽管他能很轻易的做到，他还是不愿意强迫南东现。

南东现不得不承认，和熊晖东做真的很舒服，习惯于被粗暴对待的omega的躯体被难得的捧在温柔的手心。  
体内性器不断的退出又重新进入，每一次都能精准的碾过他的敏感点，最开始还能咬着牙忍着，到后来只能狠心地把胳膊伸进嘴里。  
熊晖东突然停了下来，拉过他已经被咬出牙印的手臂。“别咬自己。”熊晖东说，低头亲吻着被他啃咬出牙印的手臂，虔诚的像在亲吻白雪上开出的鲜红玫瑰。  
南东现委屈的哭出了声，明明多么疯狂的事儿都干过，但这一句温柔却轻易的把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。  
把南东现从床上抱起来，让他整个人都挂在自己身上，南东现轻的可怕，似乎一不留神就会消失。  
南东现的一只手臂还被熊晖东捉着，只能靠钉在身体中的性器和另一只努力的勾着熊晖东，逐渐攀上高潮使他的意识融化，只能随着身下定弄的节奏不停的呻吟哭喊。

理智在最后一刻让熊晖东离开了南东现的身体，浊白的液体喷洒在两条被摩擦到泛红的腿根，滴下来混入被各种液体打湿的床单。  
迷迷糊糊的omega伸手环着熊晖东的脖颈，把自己埋进雾霭中，alpha的信息素使他感到心安。  
“睡吧。”熊晖东把他抱在怀里，不松手的人让他没有办法离开。无奈，他只能放纵着难得任性的辅助大哥，躺下来充当人形抱枕。

南东现安稳的睡了一夜，梦中他漫步在雾气缭绕的森林，看不清前方的道路他也不必担心，因为这里像童话一般，他不用去担心任何事。  
穿行与森林间，草叶上了露水沾湿了他的衣摆，沉甸甸的拖累这他的脚步。前方的雾气被推开，一只动物的剪影突然地出现把他吓了一跳。  
大金毛散发着温暖的金色光芒，乖巧的坐在原地，似乎在等待着他的到来。  
他等了好久了，南东现想。他没有靠近，也没有转身离开，反而任性般的坐在了草地上，衣摆太沉了，他已经走累了。  
“你在这儿等我吗？”南东现撑着下巴，朝大金毛眨眨眼。当然没得到回答，金毛委屈的呼弄一声，底下脑袋可怜兮兮的望着他。  
跟我走吧。  
南东现笑着摇了摇头。  
他们就这样静静地坐着，直到晨曦的太阳穿透整个森林。


End file.
